Double Cross My Heart
by InvaderSplee
Summary: Squidward falls for a pretty girl named Katrina, who supposedly likes him too. But what are her true intentions? Spongebob won't rest until he can get Squidward to see the truth, even if it hurts. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Meet Katrina

Note from me: Hi-I'm redoing this story (formerly known as _April in the Way-_even the title sucked!!!) since it was crap before and I hated it and where it was going and all of that. I changed some things around so it'll be less confusing and make more sense.

Chapter 1. Meet Katrina

Our story begins in Bikini Bottom. It's a beautiful spring day and there's a mad rush at the Krusty Krab. Normally Spongebob loves it when it's busy, but Squidward never came back from his lunch break, so Spongebob and Mr. Krabs were facing the frenzy alone.

"Spongebob, I need a krabby meal and medium soda!"

"Right away sir!"

-1 minute later-

"Two krabby patties and fries!"

"Got it!"

-1 minute later-

"Spongebob, there's a spill near table 7!"

"I'm on it!"

It went on like that for an agonizingly busy two hours. Mr. Krabs looked into the kitchen where Spongebob was taking a short break.

"I can't do this all day lad, we need help."

Just then, Patrick and Sandy came in.

"Good afternoon Krusty Krew!" began Patrick. "I'll have a-" Mr. Krabs put his claw over Patrick's mouth.

"Get in the kitchen Patrick, we need help!"

"Wee!" As Patrick ran into the kitchen he began to sing. "Working in the Krusty Krab! Flipping Krabby Patties all day!"

Spongebob handed him a spatula. "You can sing later Pat, I need help!"

"Sure thing buddy!" As the two of them began cooking, Mr. Krabs handed Sandy a notepad to take orders.

After about an hour the frenzy died down. Mr. Krabs sighed and looked into the kitchen to find Spongebob and Patrick laying exhausted on the floor. Sandy walked in and plopped down next to them.

"Good work Spongebob. Glad to know I have one employee who works hard. And thanks for volunteering, Patrick and Sandy. Go on home-Spongebob and I can take it from here."

"No problem Mr. Krabs." said Sandy.

"Working in the Krusty Krab..." Patrick began again.

Spongebob got up off the floor and exited the kitchen. He went over to Mr. Krabs who was organizing the money in the register.

"I wonder why Squidward never came back from lunch."

"Who knows, but when he shows up I'm gonna have to have a few words with-"

"There he is!!"

Spongebob pointed to the door and Squidward came in. Spongebob ran up to him and began jammering on as usual.

"Squidward, where have you been? Your lunch break was three hours ago and there was a huge lunch rush and you weren't here, so Mr. Krabs and I had to handle it all on our own until Patrick and Sandy came in and had to help us 'cause you weren't back from your lunch break yet, which was strange for you to be gone so long and-"

"Will you be quiet?! I know I'm late!"

"Oh...okay! Glad to have you back Squidward!" He grinned and skipped back into the kitchen.

Squidward rolled his eyes and went back to his post. He knew Mr. Krabs was glaring at him, but he ignored him.

"Where in Davey Jones' locker have you been Mr. Squidward? Your lunch break ended over an hour ago and you know me rule about getting back here on time!"

Squidward sighed. "Yes, I know."

"Well? Where were you?"

"I saw someone having boat trouble. Her battery died so I gave her a jolt with my jumper cables to get it started again."

"Arrgh...fine, but don't be late again or it'll come out of yer paycheck." He began to walk towards his office when Squidward muttered under his breath, "Fine..cheapskate."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Get to work..."

Around 4:00, Squidward was taking orders, not paying too much attention to who was in line. When the last person left the register, someone came in-it was the girl that Squidward helped out. Like Squidward, she was an octopus and she had long brown hair, a pink shirt and a white skirt.

"Hi, may I take your order?"

"Sure, I-wait, do I know you from somewhere?"

He recognized her. "Yeah, I helped you with your boat."

"Oh yeah! I'm Katrina."

He shook her hand.

"I'm Squidward."

"Thanks again for helping me."

"No problem."

"Well anyway, I'll have the chili coral bits and a medium diet Dr. Kelp to go."

"Sure, hold on."

He turned to the window and handed the order slip to Spongebob. Within a few minutes, Spongebob handed the order to Squidward.

"Here you go, that'll be $3.75"

She handed him $4. As he got her change, he noticed out of the corner of his eye that she was staring at him-and blushing, perhaps? He couldn't tell and he wasn't about to ask.

"Here's your change."

"It's okay, you can keep it." she said sweetly. Squidward blushed.

"H-have a nice day."

"You too." she replied, winking.

Squidward watched her as she walked away and felt like his chest was going to explode. He dared not say it outloud, but she was hot. And she seemed to be flirting with him! The whole time, Spongebob, Patrick, and Sandy have been leaning on the kitchen door and listening to what was going on. They lost their balance, swinging open the door to the kitchen and spilled onto the floor.

"Ow!" they all cried.

"My head hurts!" complained Patrick.

"Patrick, you fell on me!" said Spongebob.

Squiward turned bright red.

"Were you three listening to us?"

"No, of course not!" laughed Spngebob nervously. "Right Sandy?"

"Nope! We didn't hear a thing."

"Yeah we did, we heard everything." said Patrick.

"PATRICK!" yelled Spongebob and Sandy. Sandy slapped him.

"Ow! Now my face hurts! Why's everyone trying to hurt me?!"

They rolled their eyes. After they stood up, Spongebob sheepishly walked up to Squidward.

"Sorry for listening in on you, we couldn't help it."

Squidward was still embarassed and replied. "Well, don't do it again, got it?"

"Sure. I promise."

"Good, now get back into the kitchen."

"Aye aye, captain Squidy!"

"I'll see ya later Spongebob," said Sandy.

"Bye Sandy! Bye Patrick!"

"Bye Spongebob!" Patrick turend to Squidward. "Bye Squidward, you chick magnet!"

"Patrick, go home! Now!" Squidward almsot yelled.

Patrick ran out giggling.

_'Doofus_,' Squidward thought to himself. Still, Katrina _was_ very pretty. And she obviously flirted with him. '_It was probably nothing though' _he thought as he got back to work.

---------------------------------------------

That's it for the (new) chapter 1. As you can see, some things were changed-okay, almost everything. But the idea is still there. I'll get chapter 2 up when I'm done with it and when I have a free moment.

Pelase review and tell me what you think (much better thatn before, I hope?)

No flames please


	2. Empty Apartment

I'm posting up chapter 2 as a thank you for KatFisc, who is the ONLY person who read and reviewed so far...thank you Kat!!

It's been up for 2 weeks now and only one person read so far...I feel so unloved :(

This posting is for you, Kat!

Chapter 2. Empty Apartment

_Riiiing. Riiiing._

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Katrina. What are you up to?"

"Oh, I'm just out with the yacht club. Is this important? I'm a little busy at the moment."

"Well, it's just that it's saturday... you and I always used to go out on saturdays."

"Sorry, I forgot. Rain check?"

"I don't know...I guess it's oka-"

"Great, I'll talk to you later. Bye."

That was how her conversations with her boyfriend have been going for the past few months now. The phone had already clicked and Katrina heard the familiar continuous beep of the dial tone. She sighed and put the phone back in it's cradle, then sulked over to her couch and plopped down.

When did things get like this? When she first met him, he was who he is now, except he seemed to have a ton more free time for her. When their relationship first started, it was everything a girl could dream of. Dinner at the fanciest restaurant in town, peaceful walks in the park, and nights of just enjoying each other's company. But soon those pleasures became scarce, and he almost never called her. Tears filled her ruby eyes and she played with the diamond bracelet he gave her last christmas. She was tired of feeling lonely all the time. Her friends kept persuading her to break up with him, but she couldn't find it in her heart to do it. She still loved him. She was willing to do anything to win him back. Even through jealousy-toying at _his_ heart and have him crawl back to her, promising that he'll be better to her. She normally wouldn't dare do that, but at this point she was desperate to hear him say 'I love you' again. Deep down, she just needed companionship. It's been so long since she'd been in a guy's company that maybe this could help fill the lonliness that's been eating away at her all this time. But who should she hang out with? She just moved into Bikini Bottom and wasn't familiar with any guys yet.

Suddenly she remembered the guy who helped her the day before-Squidward. It was worth a try since she already flirted with him, despite the fact that it was out of habit. And he seemed to have noticed and responded with a shy smile. Maybe it _could_ work. What she was considering wasn't something she'd normally do-she felt terrible already. Not for her boyfriend, but for Squidward.

"I know it's not right," she said to herself.

"But I have to win Squilliam back."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Short, yes, but it's plot development, so forgive me. And the guy is Squilliam! Oooohhhhh boy!!

I still have to start chapter 3, so it'll be a while before I post again. Especially if no one else reviews. I need some traffic here dammit!


	3. Immoral Support

Sorry about the long wait-I had a bit of writer's block. I know where I want this story to go, but I had trouble with the early stuff. It's becoming clearer though, and I'm writing down all of my ideas so I know what to do later on. Once the story goes on a bit more, I should update more often.

Here's chapter three, which is supposed to be funny.

Chapter 3. Im-moral Support

Working at the Krusty Krab was never Squidward's idea of a way to earn a living. Maybe to Spongebob it was, but not to him. He always said he'd work there until his clarinet career took off, but it hasn't happened yet. Until then, taking orders was his calling. If only it was worth getting out of bed every morning. As Squidward drove to work he hoped to see someone else with engine trouble so he'd get to be late again. But no one needed assistance. Squidward scowled. The day started out slow enough for him to get some time to read every now and then. It seemed like reading was his only way to keep his sanity in that place.

"Hi Squidward!" said a female voice. Squidward looked up to see Katrina standing there smiling. He dropped his book in surprise.

"Katrina..hey." he said while trying to get himself together. "What brings you here? It isn't the food is it?"

"No," she laughed, looking down shyly. "I actually came here to see you."

Squidward turned bright red, but tried to keep his cool.

"Oh really? Does it have to do with your boat?"

"No, my boat's fine. I was just wondering if you'd like to hang out sometime. Maybe see a movie, or..."

"Go out to dinner?"

"Yeah, dinner's nice. I didn't even think of that actually..."

Squidward couldn't help but smile. "So...is that a yes?"

"That's a yes." she replied happily.

"Great, I'll pick you up tomorrow at 6:30."

"Okay. Here's my address." She wrote down her address on a napkin and handed it to him. "See you tomorrow!" she said as she left.

"See you tomorrow..." he said quietly. He sighed happily and thought of her.

But his trance was broken by giggling and his contentment turned into annoyance.

"Spongebob!!!"

Spongebob popped up in the window, trying to stifle his giggling.

"Yes, Squidward?"

"Were you spying on us?"

"No, I wasn't spying...I was just listening intently to your private conversation without you knowing about it." he said reassuringly. Squidward stared at him, not moved.

"You were spying."

"Yes..." Spongebob said. "Sorry Squid, I couldn't help it. It was funny watching you being social."

Squidward stared at the smiling sponge, still unmoved. "Don't you have patties to grill?"

"Yup! Back to work!"

The next day, 5:30 pm

"Come on Mr. Krabs!!!"

"No."

"Just let me leave early this one time!"

"Forget it."

"Krabs, it's only half an hour early! I need an hour to get ready!

"Half an hour is plenty of time, now get back to work."

"But..aughh!!!"

This back and forth bickering had been going on for half an hour now. Squidward was begging to be let off early so he can get ready for dinner, but Mr. Krabs wouldn't let him. Squidward stormed off back to the register, muttering silent obscenities under his breath.

Spongebob exited the kitchen and noticed that Squidward seemed angry.

"What's wrong Squidward?"

"Krabs won't let me leave to get ready."

"For your date?"

"Yes for my-no, it's not a date! We're just going out to dinner."

"Mhm...I'll be right back."

Spongebob went into Mr. Krabs' office and came out less than 10 seconds later. Mr. Krabs popped out right after him with a huge grin on his face.

"Have fun on your date Mr. Squidward!"

"It's not a...what the-?"

He looked at Spongebob, who was grinning.

"Spongebob, what did you do?"

"I gave him fifty bucks."

Squidward looked back at Mr. Krabs, who was kissing the $50 bill as he went back into his office.

"Go on Squidward, don't keep her waiting." Spongebob said, still grinning.

As Squidward went to leave, he turned to Spongebob.

"I can't _believe _I'm saying this, but thanks Spongebob."

"Have fun on your date!!"

"It's not a date!" Squidward yelled as he left the Krusty Krab.

"Whatever you say Squidward, whatever you say..." Spongebob said as he went back into the kitchen.

At 6pm, Patrick came in as Spongebob was about to leave.

"Hi Spongebob! Hi Squid-hey, where's Squidward?"

"He left early-he has a date tonight."

"He has a date?"

"Yup!"

"With who?"

"Katrina."

"Who?"

"The girl he met three days ago."

"Um.."

"You don't remember?"

"Don't remember what?"

Spongebob slapped his forehead. Patrick looked behind Spongebob.

"Hey Spongebob, where's Squidward?"

Spongebob sighed. "He's getting ready for a date with Katrina."

"Ooh! I knew they'd go out!!"

"You remember her?"

"Of course I do! She only came in three days ago!"

"But you just...oh, never mind."

As they left the Krusty Krab, Spongebob thought for a while about Squidward and Katrina.

"I hope the date goes okay."

"Don't worry, she'll love him!"

"How do you know?"

"Because he's Squidward!"

"Hm.."

"Or we can spy on them to make sure it goes okay."

Spongebob stopped walking.

"Patrick, you're a genious!!!"

"Yes, yes I am."

When they got to Spongebob's house, they sat down and discussed their plans for the night.

"Now, to spy on Squidward and Katrina, we're gonna have to know where they're going. Patrick, do you have any ideas?"

"Hm...I know!"

"Yeah?"

"The Krusty Krab!!"

"What the..? Pat, the Krusty Krab is closed! Besides, Squidward's too classy to take her there on their first date."

"You're right. Definitely the second date though, right?"

"Exactly! Now, let's think."

Spongebob paced the floor thinking as Patrick sat on the couch drooling.

After a few minutes, Spongebob broke the silence.

"Have you come up with anything, Pat?"

Patrick snapped out of his daze. "Nope."

"Me neither. Well, we can always hide in Squidward's trunk. Come on Pat, let's get ready."

Spongebob went into his closet and pulled out a blonde wig and green skirt with a matching blouse (as seen in _That's No Lady_, which I don't own).

"Spongebob, are you gonna be dressed as a girl so we blend in more?"

"No, _I'm_ not gonna be the girl. _You_ are, Patricia!"

"No way!" he said, crossing his stubby arms.

"Come on, Pat!"

"I said no!"

"For Squidward?"

Patrick pouted for a moment, then grabbed the wig and outfit.

"Fine. For Squidward."

"There you go, Pat!" Spongebob said happily as Patrick went into the bathroom to change. Spongebob then went upstairs to put on the black suit he kept in the back of his closet. '_I knew this would come in handy someday_.' he thought to himself.

When they were ready, they left Spongebob's house and silently went over to Squidward's boat.

"Hey Pat, is it clear?"

Patrick looked around.

"Yup. No sign of Squidward."

"Good, let's get in." Spongebob said as he popped the trunk. Patrick went to get in, but he got stuck.

"Spongebob, I'm stuck!!" he whined.

"Shhh!!! Don't let Squidward hear you!"

"I'm stuck!"

Spongebob then proceeded to shove Patrick into the trunk of Squidward's boat.

"Augh...you won't fit!"

"Keep trying! Jump on me!"

"Pat, I'm _not_ going to jump on you!"

"Just do it!"

"Fine! Sorry about this buddy.."

Spongebob then began jumped up and down on Patrick, trying to get him into the trunk. With all his might, he landed hard enough for Patrick to finally maek it in.

"Phew!" Spongebob said.

"You can say that again." said Patrick in a muffled voice.  
"Okay, try to make room. I'm coming in."

When Spongebob got in, he closed the trunk door.

"Now we just wait until Squidward comes out."

"Spongebob?" Patrick whispered.

"What?"

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"Oh Squidward, please hurry up!!"

--------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter 3. Chapter 4 will be coming along soon! Please review!!


End file.
